Cel din oglinda
by ElleNeagu
Summary: Cineva il urmareste pe Romano. Acel cineva nu e din lumea asta... Dar de unde o fi?
1. Atacarea

Ziua a inceput destul de bine dar din cate se vedea avea sa se termine groaznic. Romano era urmarit de cineva ceva timp. Nu stia de cine. Stia doar ca spre binele lui ar trebui sa fuga.  
Alerga cat putea de repede prin padurea in care se jurase ca nu v-a intra in urma cu cateva minute.  
_  
(FlashBack)_

_ Romano era in masina lui in timp ce conducea catre casa. El se intoarcea de la o conferinta care s-a tinut la Berlin. Cu timpul a observat ca cineva il urmareste asa ca s-a decis ca atunci cand trece printr-un orasel sau ceva de genul sa opreasca . Ajuns intr-un orasel mic de la granitele Italiei s-a decis sa opreasca si sa se plimbe un pic pe acolo. Poate asa persoana care il urmareste o sa il piarda din vedere. Din nefericire ideea nu a adus roade deoarece masina si persoana care il urmarea a disparut subit. Odata ce si-a dat seama de acest lucru si-a dat seama si ca s-a pierdut. Cum a reusit nici el nu stia. Nici Austria nu s-ar fi putut pierde intr-un loc ca acesta , si el era recunoscut pentru calitatea lui de a se pierde oriunde. Romano se decide sa il sune pe fratele sau ca sa il ajute. Adica na...Romano se afla in jumatatea de nord a Italiei. Veneciano trebuia sa stie cum sa il ajute. Isi lua telefonul din buzunar, si vede ca nu avea semnal."Super" gandi in mintea sa. Pana la urma singura solutie era sa mai mearga pana o sa gaseasca semnal...Sau locul unde a lasat masina parcata. Dupa jumatate de ora observa ca a iesit din oras si in apropriere era o padure. Cu siguranta nu avea sa mearga acolo. Dupa faptul ca s-a pierdut intr-un mod demn de ras sa mai intre si de buna voie in padure sa il manance animalele salbatice. Deodata cineva a aparut in spatele lui. A intors repede capul sa vada cine este dar primul lucru care l-a vazut era ca persoana aceia avea niste cutite intr-o mana si un pistol in cealalta mana. Cand a vazut cu ce este inarmata persoana, a luat-o la goana. Probabil acela era urmaritorul. Romano nu mai avea alta solutie decat sa intre in padure. Poate acolo avea sa scape de urmaritor._

Deodata se auzi sunetul facut de un pistol si putin mai tarziu si o impuscatura. Simtea ca glontul care nu si-a atuns tinta era pentru el. Deodata cineva il striga.  
"Romano! Romano!" Era vocea fratelui sau. Dar oare cum l-a gasit? Trebuia sa il gaseasca dar nu mai avu acea sansa minunata.  
Al doilea glont se pare ca si-a atins tinta. Din fericire pentru Romano se pare ca cel care vroia sa il omoare sau prinde nu avea tinta buna si l-a nimerit doar in mana. Pacat ca pentru Romano acel glont a fost destul pentru el sa cada pe jos unde s-a lovit cu capul de o piatra mare si pana la urma a lesinat. Singurele cuvinte care le-a mai auzit au fost strigatele fratelui care se apropriau din ce in ce mai mult.

_Romano statea nemiscat in mijlocului unui camp . In fata lui era o persoana care nu a mai vazut-o niciodata. Arata ca fratele sau, purta un costum asemanator cu costumul lui Veneciano din timpul WW2 numai ca culoarea era schimbata intr-un maroniu iar de curea era agatata o ata terminata in capat cu un ciucure. Parul era aproape roscat. Ochii erau pur si simplu infricosatori. Erau rosii ca sangele. Pe cap purta o palarie ciudata care avea o pana legata de ea. In mana tinea niste cutite si un pistol. Exact ca persoana care l-a urmarit. Romano ar fi vrut sa faca un comentariu la adresa persoanei din fata lui numai ca inainte sa apuce sa isi deschida gura, pistolul a fost indreptat spre el iar omul a inceput sa zambeasca malefic.  
"Addio" si astea fiind spuse a apasat pe tragaci. Actiunea a fost urmata de un zgomot puternic._

Romano se ridica imediat speriat. Se uita in jur si observa ca era in camera sa. Mai exact era in patul sau. Avea mana dreapta bandajata si pe cap o compresa rece. Inseamna ca a fost un vis.  
"Veneciano! Vino incoace!" Striga Romano in speranta ca fratele sau avea sa il auda sa vina si sa ii explice ce s-a intamplat.  
Spre fericire lui Romano, Italia a venit.  
"Si? Fratelllo! Te-ai trezit!"  
"Wow... Impresionant... M-am trezit... E o minune incredibila" zise Romano sarcastic si dupaia continua " Daca tot esti aici spune-mi cum naiba am ajuns aici si cine m-a badajat, ca stiu ca tu nu te pricepi la asa ceva..."  
"Pai...Ve~ De unde sa incep? Pai totul a inceput asa: Tu nu mai ajungeai acasa si m-am ingrijorat. Asa ca am mers sa te caut pe drumul pe care stiam mereu ca te intorci. Am intrebat cativa oameni dintr-un orasel mic daca te-au vazut si mi-au indicat pe unde ai luat-o. Dupaia am vazut ca nu te pot gasi si l-am chemat pe Germania. Cu ajutorul lui am gasit urmele tale de pasi si ne-am luat dupa ele...Si am ajuns intr-o padure. Acolo am inceput sa strig dupa tine pana cand am auzit un sunet facut de un pistol si dupaia un tipat care era al tau. Si te-am gasit. Din nefericire nu am vazut cine te atacase deoarece cand ne-a vazut a fugit. Dupaia Germania m-a ajutat sa te car in masina si te-am adus acasa. Am incercat drept sa spun sa te bandajez eu la mana dar nu am reusit. Asa ca l-am chemat pe Spania care te-a bandajat"  
"Idiotilor! Un om care are un glont in mana nu se bandajeaza! Se trimite la spital sa ii se scoata glontul!"  
"Pai glontul nu a ajuns in mana spre norocul tau... Doar cat te-a zgariat un pic. Totusi Spania a zis ca din cauza ca te-ai speriat si credeai ca glontul te-a tintit, ai simtit durerea mai mare decat era cu adevarat."  
"Aha...Super! Acum vreau ceva de mancare!"  
"Imediat! Am facut niste Lasagna!" Italia fugi repede bucuros spre bucatarie ca sa ii aduca mancare lui Romano.  
Romano se intreba uneori de ce s-a pricopsit el cu un frate idiot... Dar nu isi putea raspunde niciodata la intrebare. 

* * *

Imi pare rau ca a durat atat sa scriu 2-3 cuvinte dar nu am avut timp :((. Promit ca dupa ce dau tezele si testarile nationale o sa postez mai mult :((.  
Capitolul urmator chiar nu stiu cand o sa il pun...Poate totusi reusesc sa il pun saptamana asta...


	2. Oglinda

Italia i-a adus fratelui sau mancarea . In timp ce manca Romano s-a gandit oare cat o fi ora. Isi ia telefonul de pe noptiera si se uita uimit la ecran. Romano nu s-a mirat de ora aratata de telefon , ci de data care era scrisa cu niste litere micute. Au trecut 2 zile de cand era in pat. Dar cum era posibil? Totusi ii venea greu sa creada ca s-a lovit asa tare de piatra aia incat sa doarma 2 zile in coontinu. Dupa ce Veneciano a venit sa ia farfuria murdara Romano l-a intrebat.  
"Veneciano...Cate zile am dormit eu?  
"Ve~...Pai doua...Adevarul ca ma asteptam sa treaca mai multe zile pana o sa te trezesti. Te-ai lovit foarte tare de piatra aceea si iti curgea si sange din cauza lovituri..."  
"Am inteles..."  
Italia fugi repede din camera deoarece a auzit telefonul sau, care l-a uitat in bucatarie, sunand.

Dupa o ora Romano l-a observat pe Italia intrand fericit in camera.  
"Ve~ Fratello! M-a sunat Germania si m-a chemat pe mine si pe Japonia in oras... Dupaia m-a sunat si Spania si m-a intrebat ce mai faci. Dupa ce a auzit ca te-ai trezit mi-a spus ca daca vrei poti sa mergi la el. Eu ti-as zice sa mergi daca eu sunt plecat el poate avea grija de tine..."

"Veneciano! Sunt mai mare ca tine pot sa ma descurc si singur! Si ma rog cine a spus ca poti sa mergi cu tampitul ala mancator de cartofi in oras?"  
"Ve~ Fratello nu fi rau! Pana acum am stat in casa ca sa am grija de tine!"  
"Fa ce vrei si lasa-ma"  
"Imbracate ca sa mergem. Am sa te duc eu la Spania. Nu te las sa conduci. E periculos!"  
"Stiu sa conduc mai bine ca tine bastardo! "  
"Dar fratello!... " Italia a inceput sa planga deoarece Romano tocmai a tipat la el.  
"Bine...Numai termina cu plansul idiotule!" Romano pur si simplu nu suporta sa il auda sau sa-l vada pe Italia plangand.  
Romano se ridica din pat si se indrepta spre sifonier de unde isi lua o pereche de blugi si un tricou rosu. Dupa ce s-a imbracat a iesit din camera si a inceput sa il caute pe Veneciano. L-a gasit la parter in fata oglinzi din hol. Isi aranja parul. Romano se uita la reflectia fratelui sau din oglinda. Cand observa ca in bucata mare de sticla nu se vedea imaginea fratelui sau, ci a atacatorului s-a speriat groaznic si a tipat. Veneciano s-a intors spre fratele sau si a incercat sa il calmeze.  
"Ve~ Ce s-a intamplat? Romano...Ma sperii!"  
"Uita-te in oglinda!"  
Italia se intoarse spre oglinda si se uita atent. Nu era nimic ciudat, isi vedea doar propria reflexie.  
"Dar nu e nimic cu oglinda...Uite!"  
Romano s-a indreptat sfios spre oglinda si s-a holbat la ea cateva minute.  
"Asa se pare...Poate a fost doar imaginatia mea..."

In drum spre Spania Romano a fost foarte tacut ceea ce era ciudat. Deobicei cand Italia conducea, Romano facea in cootinu jigniri la adresa modului de condus al fratelui sau. Ajunsi la destinatie Italia il lasa pe Romano in fata casei Spaniei si el pleca.  
Romano batu la usa. Imediat Spania raspunse la usa si il invita pe Romano inauntru.  
Amandoi se aseaza pe canapea .  
"Romano tu mai ti minte cum arata omul care te-a atacat?"  
"Idiotule logic ca nu! Nici nu l-am vazut atuncea...Dar totusi...Nimic!"  
"Dar totusi ce...?"  
"Pai cat timp am dormit 2 zile am avut un vis in care era un om cu niste cutite si un pistol exact ca cele care le avea atacatorul... Si azi am vazut in loc de imaginea din oglinda a lui Veneciano am vazut-o pe cea a persoanei din vis..."  
"Ciudat...Cred ca ai ramas tu cu gandul la visul ala si ti s-a parut... Hai ca eu aduc niste churros ca sa mancam..."  
Spania se indrepta spre bucatarie. In drumul sau el trecu pe langa o oglinda. Romano a observat ca nu era reflexia Spaniei in aceea oglinda si s-a speriat dar nu indeajuns sa tipe. Dupa un minut Spania s-a intors cu o farfurie cu churros. Se uita la Romano si a observat ca nu parea prea linistit.  
"S-a intamplat ceva...?"  
"Cred ca sunt un pic cam obosit. As fi putut sa jur ca era alta persoana care se vedea in oglinda."  
"Aha..Daca vrei poti sa te duci sus sa dormi un pic."  
"Cred ca asa am sa fac..."  
Romano se indrepta spre camera care era a lui cand era mic. Si acum cand mai statea la Spania, ceea ce se intampla foarte des, statea tot acolo.

In timp ce Romano dormea, Spania a sunat de Franta.  
_"Bonjour mon ami. Ce faci?"  
_"Bine...tu?"  
_"Si eu la fel..."  
_"As vrea sa te intreb ceva... Romano tot vede in oglinzi reflexia altor persoane... Ma gandeam sa il duc la un doctor...Ti-am povestit ca a fost atacat.. Poate a avut un soc ceva.."  
_"Posibil...Totusi m-ai asteapta cateva zile...Poate isi revine."  
_"O sa vad...Bine...Pa.."  
"_Aurevoir"_

Desigur ca Franta i-a zis si Angliei de vedeniile lui Romano. Anglia parea chiar interesat de acest fapt si s-a decis ca ziua urmatoare sa vorbeasca cu Spania sau cu Romano.

* * *

Scuze ca am postat atat de greu...Maine am teza la Romana si am stat sa invat...Mereu am urat Romana...Nu din cauza ca nu stiu definitiile sau chestii din astea...Dar pur si simplu nu mi-a placut ..Nu stiu de ce..  
Continuand.. capitolul urmator... Poate miercuri ...Sau joi..Nu mai devreme de miercuri ca am teza la mate...Sau mai sti? Vad eu..


	3. Convorbirea

Era ora cinei si Romano inca nu s-a trezit. Spania s-a hotarat sa incerce sa il trezeasca. S-a dus in camera lui Romano, s-a indreptat spre el si a inceput sa il scuture usor de umar.  
"Roma~...Trezeste-te. E ora cinei."  
"Chiar? Nu mai spune..."  
"Vrei sa se raceasca mancarea?"  
"Nu"  
"Pai vino ce mai astepti?"  
"Idiotule lasa-ma sa dorm!"  
"Pai dar nu mananci?"  
"Ce ma enervezi..."  
Romano se ridica in piciore si se indrepta spre bucatarie, urmat de Spania. Ajunsi in bucatarie Romano se aseaza la masa si Spania pune mancarea in farfuri, dupa care lasa cele doua farfuri pe masa. Spania ia doua pahare, toarna in ele vin rosu si aseaza cate un pahar langa fiecare farfurie. Dupa ce totul era aranjata cei doi incep sa manance.  
Dupa jumatate de ora cei doi termina de mancat dar raman la masa pentru a savura vinul.  
"Mmm~ Romano vrei sa ramai in noaptea asta aici?"  
"Pai...Bene...Oricum e mai bine decat sa stau cu Veneciano...Ma enerveaza"  
"Eu nu te enervez?"  
"Ba da..."  
Deodata s-a auzit un telefon sunand.  
"E al meu. Stai aici Romano revin imediat"  
Spania s-a dus in sufragerie si Romano s-a gandit sa ii trimita un mesaj fratelui sau ca sa ii zica ca ramane peste noapte la Spania. Nu apuca sa inceapa sa scrie mesajul ca chiar Italia l-a sunat.  
"Ve~ Ciao fratello."  
"Ciao idiota. Bine ca mai sunat. Vezi ca raman la Spania peste noapte."  
"Eram sigur...De asta te-am sunat"  
"Bine pa."  
"Pa.."

In timp ce Romano vorbea cu fratele sau Spania a fost sunat de Anglia.  
-Hello. Ce faci?"  
"Hola...Bine...De ce mai sunat?"  
"Pai mi-a spus Franta niste planuiam sa te sun maine dar se pare ca te-am sunat acum.."  
"Ce noutati? Franta stie multe lucruri...De unde ai vrea sa stiu la care noutati de referi tu?"  
"Faza cu Romano.."  
"Aha si..?"  
"Vreau sa il intrebi doua lucruri. Unul: Persoanele care apar in oglinda seamana cu cele din realitate? si doi: Ce culori au ochii?"  
"Si cu ce te ajuta daca sti asta?"  
"Pai daca stiu asta, e posibil sa stiu unde sa caut o rezolvare la problema asta"  
"Bine am sa vad ce pot face"  
"Nu vezi ce poti face! Te duci acum sa il intrebi si dupaia ma suni si imi zici."  
"Bine pa."  
"Pa"  
Spania se intoarce inapoi in bucatarie unde Romano se juca pe telefon.  
"Cu cine ai vorbit?"  
"Pai cu Anglia..."  
"Si ce a vrut?"  
"Nimic"  
Cat de mult ura Spania sa il minta pe Romano. Dar daca Romano afla ca a vorbit cu Franta si dupaia a aflat si Anglia despre faza cu oglinzile, avea sa il omoare.  
"Auzi Romano...Tu ziceai ca ai vazut niste persoane ciudate in oglinzi, si?"  
"Si..."  
"Persoanele din oglinda semanau si cele din realitate?"  
"Intr-un fel da...Dar aratau mai malefice..."  
"Aha...Ce fel era culoarea ochilor."  
"Nu ma tin minte exact dar la amandoua reflexiile culoarea ochilor era ceva asemanator cu un rosu spre violet intr-un fel.."  
"Aha. "  
"Si ma rog cu ce te ajuta pe tine idiotule aceste raspunsuri?"  
"La nimic eram curios"  
Cei doi au incheiat discutia. Romano s-a dus in sufragerie sa se uite la televizor in timp ce Spania spala vasele murdare. Dupa ce a terminat cu vasele s-a dus in gradina fara sa fie observat de Romano si a format numarul Angliei.  
"Alo? Am aflat raspunsurile la ce m-ai intrebat."  
"Si care a fost raspunsul?"  
"Pai da, reflexiile seamana cu persoana din fata oglinzii dar nu in totalitate. Romano zicea ca e totusi o diferenta. Si ochii sunt ceva intre rosu si violet."  
"Exact cum banuiam. Stiu in ce carte am sa gasesc ceea ce imi trebuie. Sa vad daca o am...Daca nu o am stiu cine o are sigur..."  
"Aha..Hai ca inchid pa."  
"Pa"  
Spania pune telefonul inapoi in buzunar si intra in casa unde ii se alatura lui Romano in vizionarea unul film.

Intre timp Anglia cauta cartea care nu era de gasit. Dupa o ora de cautari se decide sa sune pe persoana care sigur avea o carte despre acel fenomen. Singura problema era ca aceea carte cu siguranta nu era intr-o limba cunoscuta de el.  
Anglia forma un numar de telefon si suna. Imediat Romania raspunse.  
"Alo?"  
"Buna Romania. Sunt eu Anglia."  
"Mi-am dat seama..."  
"OK. Deci vroiam sa te intreb daca ai o carte despre lumile paralele. Sti tu faza aia cu persoanele din oglinzi."  
"Da am...Dar spre nefericirea ta cartea e in latina mi se pare...Habar nu am...E una din singurele carti pe care nu le-am citit. Adica care nu mai obligat sa le citesc pentru clubul ala al tau..."  
"Ok...Mi-o imprumuti si mie? "  
"Da... Dar vezi ca am treaba si nu pot sa stau sa iti traduc fiecare cuvintel."  
"Dar ce treaba ai?"  
"Am o cearta cu Ungaria programata pe la 10 Pm"  
"Asa tarziu?"  
"Nu e tarziu...Ok hai ca vin sa iti aduc repede cartea "  
"Ok. Hai ca te astept."  
"Bine.."  
Romania inchide telefonul i-a cartea care a gasit-o imediat se urca in masina sa si se indreapta spre casa Angliei.  
Dupa jumatate de ora Anglia aude un ciocanit la usa. Deschide usa si il vede pe Romania cu o carte in brate.  
"Uite cartea. Ti-am adus si un dictionar Englez-Latin ca sa intelegi ce scrie. Pa. "  
"Pa..." Anglia se duce cu cele doua carti in sufragerie unde incepe sa citeasca.

* * *

Scuze daca mai sunt cateva greseli.. Nu am mai corectat... In fine.. Imi cer scuze ca nu am postat miercuri sau ieri dar am avut tezele una dupa alta (ne-a mutat teza la romana in ultimul moment) si la a doua teza nu am avut cand sa invat... Ne-a adus nota la Romana am luat 8 (media tot imi iese 9) iar acum la mate o sa fiu recunoscatoare daca iau un 7 la cat de mult timp am avut sa invatam inainte... Si din acest motiv am fost nervoasa si inca sunt...Dar acum m-am mai linistit si m-am apucat sa scriu...  
Capitolul urmator intentionez sa il pun Duminica...


	4. Solutia

Toata noaptea Anglia a stat sa citeasca cartea  
Dimineata urmatoare totul a fost normal.  
Romano si Spania mancau micul dejun cand deodata o melodie enervanta se auzi. Era un telefon.  
"Care idiot suna oare la ora asta?..."  
"Nu stiu ma duc sa vad..." Spania se ridica de la masa si se indreapta spre masuta de cafea din sufragerie unde se afla telefonul lui. Oare cine putea sa fie inafara de Anglia. Era ciudat pentru Spania totusi sa vorbeasca atat de des cu Anglia deoarece ei nu erai in cele mai bune relatii de prietenie. Pana la urma raspunde apelului in timp ce iese din casa pentru ca discutia sa nu fie auzita.  
"Hola!"  
"Hello. Te-am sunat sa iti spun ca am aflat ce s-a intamplat. Cineva a deschis din greseala un portal spre un univers paralel. Dar nu l-a deschis in intregime cea ce inseamna ca din acel univers poate veni o singura persoana aici iar restul persoanelor pot fi vazute de cateva persoane in reflexiile din oglinzi. Partea rea e ca aceste persoane din celalalt univers sunt total inversul a ce suntem noi deci ele sunt rele si vor sa omoare. Understand?"  
"Si..Si cum se inchide acel portal? Si mai important de ce persoana din acel univers paralel l-a atacat pe Romano?"  
"Nu stiu...A pus ochii pe el si probabil s-a gandit 'hai sa omoram pe cineva'. Intrebarea importanta este de ce vede doar Romano reflexiile"  
"Pai de ce?"  
"Deoarece el a fost singurul care a vazut pe cineva din acel univers.."  
"Aha...Si cum rezolvam problema?"  
"Pai pentru incepu ai 3 oglinzi mari?"  
"Si.."  
"Bine. Trebuie puse sub vorba unui triunghi si o sa torn pe ele doua potiuni. Una prin care deschid in intregime portalul si una prin care il inchid"  
"Dar de ce nu merge sa il inchizi direct?"  
"Deoarece este doar jumatate..."  
"Nu am inteles dar in fine"  
"Good. Hei vezi ca vin spre tine aseaza oglinzile. Vezi sa fie totusi la distanta de un metru jumate una de alta."  
"Si..."  
"Bye"  
"Pa..Stai un pii-..."  
Spania vroia totusi sa intrebe ce scuza sa ii dea lui Romano pentru venirea Angliei si pentru faza cu oglinzile, dar Anglia a inchis imediat.  
Acum trebuia sa se gandeasca la un mod prin care sa il faca pe Romano sa iasa din casa pentru un timp indelungat. I-a venit totusi o idee dar era putin probabil sa mearga...Macar sa incerce..Poate avea noroc.  
Spania intra in casa dupa care se indreapta spre bucatarie unde l-a lasat pe Romano sa astepte.  
"Roma~ Am si eu o rugaminte...Te duci te rog sa faci niste cumparaturi?"  
"Nici gand idiotule! Du-te si ia-ti ce vrei si lasa-ma pe mine in pace!"  
"Te rog Romanoo~! Vroiam sa te trimit sa iei si niste rosii ca sa mananci dar daca nu vrei o sa ma duc sa iau eu si o sa mananc singur rosiile..."  
Romano cand auzi ca era vorba de rosii a inceput sa dea putina atentie discutiei.  
"Daca mancam paste la pranz si pizza la cina s-a facut."  
"Bine~! Bani si lista sunt pe masuta de cafea."  
"Stiu unde sunt!" Romano repede se indrepta spre sufragerie. In drumul sau l-a impins puternic pe Spania din calea lui."Da-te din drumul meu"  
Spania se uita mirat cum Romano alerga de parca era la un maraton si premiul cel mare ar fi fost o tona de rosii. Dupa ce s-a asigurat ca Romano era deja departe a luat cele trei oglinzi. Doua se aflau in cate un dormitor si cealalta la intrare. Doua le-a pus la cate un colt al sufrageriei in timp ce cea dea treia a pus-o in mijlocul incaperii. Cele trei oglinzi formau un triunghi perfect. Deodata se auzi un ciocanit la usa. Spania s-a dus si a deschis. Era Anglia care avea in mana o sacosa mica si o carte.  
"Intra..."  
Ce doi au intrat in sufragerie. Anglia a scos din sacosa o sticluta mica in care se afla un lichid verziu pe care l-a pus pe masuta de sticla. Masuta de stricla se afla imediat langa cea de a treia oglinda. Anglia se uita bine in punguta.  
"Nu imi vine sa cred! Am uitat cealalta sticluta. Trebuie sa ma intorc sa o aduc."  
"Hai ca te duc eu cu masina...Trebuie sa vina Romano si daca afla ca v-am spus voua o sa fiu fericit daca scap doar cu toate oasele rupte..."

Cei doi au iesit din casa si s-au urcat direct in masina. Spania nu s-a grabit exagerat de tare deoarcece nu se astepta ca Romano sa vina prea repede. Cat de mult s-a inselat.  
Dupa jumatate de ora de la plecarea celor doi Romano s-a intors. Cand a intrat inapoi in casa a observat ca nu e nimeni. A lasat cumparaturile in bucatarie si s-a dus in sufragerie unde a observat cele trei oglinzi.  
"Ma intreb ce o fi facut Spania cu oglinzile astea...Vrea sa ma sperie pe mine sau ceva probabil..."  
Romano totusi evita sa se uite la reflexia sa din oglinda dintr-un motiv foarte clar. Pana la urma se aseza pe canapea de unde isi arunca cu nepasare telefonul pe masuta. La randul sau telefonul a lovit mica sticluta care a cazut si s-a spart pe oglinda. Romano se indrepta spre oglinda sa vada ce s-a intamplat. Cand a vazut ce efect are acel lichid verde asupra oglinzi s-a speriat asa de tare incat a tipat. Imediat au intrat Spania si Anglia in casa uitandu-se la ce s-a intamplat. Toti erau speriat de moarte.

* * *

Am zis ca il pun Duminica stiu... Dar Duminica m-au tras nesuferiti mei de parinti la padurea. Nu am putut scrie chestia asta nici luni ca din vina caldurii mi-a fost rau pana seara...Si seara m-au chemat prietenii in oras...Cel putin am postat azi...  
Capitolul urmator: Ma gandeam sa il pun maine daca nu am teme... Daca am il pun sigur Vineri :/


	5. Frica si Curaj

Toti erau speriati de moarte. Romano fugi cat il tinu picioarele in spatele Spaniei. In timp ce fugea s-a impedicat de 2 ori dar s-a ridicat imediat in picioare. Saracul de el nu stia ce se intampla.  
In oglinda aceia nu se vedea reflexia incaperii ci se putea vedea o camera asemaatoare cu cea in care se aflau cei trei numai ca foarte intunecata si culorile vii ale mobilii erau inlocuite de niste culori sumbre. Spania si Anglia se apropriau cu grija spre oglinda iar in spatele lor Romano se uita infricosat la cei doi.  
Cand Spania a ajuns in fata oglinzi a observat ca reflexia lui era inlocuita cu una din acele reflexiile descrise de Romano. Anglia evita pentru cateva minute sa se uite si el in oglinda deoarece el stia ca aceia nu mai era o oglinda. Acum era un portal. Si acel portal trebuia inchis cat mai repede. Altfel persoanele din celalalt univers puteau sa observe ca cineva ar fi deschis un portal in totalitate. Deja cel care l-a atacat pe Romano in urma cu cateva zile stia de portalul care pe atunci era doar pe jumatate deschis. Daca era pe jumatate deschis asta insemna ca doar o persoana putea sa mearga dintr-un univers in altul dar acum numarul de persoane era nelimitat.  
Anglia nu mai sta pe ganduri si fuge repede inapoi spre intrare unde era punga cu cea de a doua sticluta. Din nefericire cand a intrat in casa a scapat punga din mana si spre disperarea lui sticluta nu putu decat sa se sparga. Cat noroc avea si el. Acuma singurul lucru care i-a ramas de facut era sa sune pe Romania sau Norvegia si sa ii roage sa faca rapid o noua potiune in timp ce el si cu Spania si Romano adica mai mult el si cu Spania sa incerce sa protejeze portalul. Isi lua imediat telefonul din buzunar si forma nr. de telefon al Romaniei. Desigur ca spre imensul sau ghinion i-a raspuns casuta vocala cu un mesaj tipic: 'Buna~ Imi pare rau ca nu raspuns la telefon dar acum sunt foarte ocupat certandu-ma cu o psihopata. Daca este foarte important lasa-mi un mesaj si am sa il vad dupa ce omor psihopata disperata dupa gulas. La revedere'. Anglia totusi se astepta ca Romania sa fie ocupat certandu-se cu cu ceva logic. Tasta un nou numar. In cateva secunde raspunde Norvegia.  
_"Alo...Anglia?"  
_"Yes. Am o mica problema..." Anglia nu isi termina proprozitia ca din telefon se auzi niste tipete si apoi apelul este inchis.  
"Grozav"  
Habar nu avea ce ar trebui sa faca. Portalu mergea inchis numai si numai cu ajutorul potiunii alea tampite care deja i-a creat ogramada de nervi. Dar din nou ceva a trebuit sa ii intrerupa gandirea.  
"Anglia...E normal ca din portal sa iasa oameni?"  
"Pai practic din acest portal nu ies tocmai oameni..."  
"La ce te referi?"  
"Pai practic din portalul acesta momentan vad ca ies versiunile noastre paralele.."  
"Si cand aveai sa imi spui si mie asta?"  
"Sa zicem ca am omis un detaliu."  
Cand cei doi terminase discutia lor s-au uitat din nou la oglinda aia . In fata oglinzi erau doua persoane. O persoana era chiar cel care a reusit sa traverseze universurile acum cateva zile si cealalta semana cu prima numai ca costumul sau era era un gri inchis spre visiuniu, parul era mai inchis la culoare si suvita de par statea in acelasi mod cum ii statea lui Romano.  
"Anglia rezolva cumva problema astaaa!"  
"Cum?""  
"Nu stiu fa cevaa!"  
In timp ce Anglia si Spania tipau unul la altul si cei doi din fata oglinzi se uitau in jurul lor aproape venindu-le sa rada de idiotenea certaretilor, Romano nu stia ce sa faca mai repede. Ar putea sa se ascunda undeva dar exista sansa sa fie prins. Putea sa fuga din casa si sa fuga in continuare pe unde o vedea cu ochii sau putea sa se strecoare la subsol unde Spania tinea niste arme vechi. Desi primele doua variante pareau mult mai simple el totusi a ales a treia varianta.  
Asa ca tip-til tip-til se duse in coltul incaperii unde era o placa de lemn cu un maner. Trage cu toata forta de maner pana placa se ridica. Coboara fara sa fie vazut pe scara unde ajunge la destinatie. acolo nu era exagerat de intuneric dar totusi a deschis lumina. Odata ce lumina era aprinsa in fata lui aparu cateva arme. Nu erau exagerat de multe deoarece Spania nu era genul care sa aiba nevoie de prea multe. In urma cu mult timp cand Romano era inca un copil singura arma pe care Spania o lua cu el la razboaie era o secure de razboi de care avea foarte mare grija.  
Se uita putin prin jur si tinti cu privirea cea ce cauta. Vechea secure de razboi. Arma aceia avea cateva secole bune dar avand in vedere cat de bine era ingrijita arata ca noua. Securea avea legata de ea o panglica rosie. Romano totusi se mai uita putin prin jur. Se uita dupa ceva anume. Dupa doua minute de cautari cu privirea, Romano gasi se cauta, un pistol. Acel pistol chiar el l-a pus acolo pentru orice eventualitate. Desi nu era cunoscut ca o persoana curoajoaza in cazuri foarte extreme si pentru lucruri care se merita tragea aer in piept si prindea curaj. Totusi el nu reprezenta orice parte din Italia. El reprezenta partea de sud a Italiei de unde venea mafia. Asta nu insemna ca el era mafiot. Inseamna doar ca cand avea el chef putea face lucruri marete cu un pistol sau chiar si cu mainile goale. Si ceva ii spunea ca va avea nevoie de acel pistol .Romano lua pistolul in mana si cu cealalta lua securea si se urca sus pe scari . Ajuns inapoi la parter se face nevazut in spatele canapelei de unde urmareste ce se intampla. Din cate a observat Spania si Anglia stateau cu mainile sus in timp ce cel cu suvita de par ca a sa avea un pistol indreptat spre cei doi iar cel care l-a atacat statea si se uita. Deodata cei doi am inceput sa vorbeasca.  
"Luciano..Ce facem cu astia doi?"  
"Pai nu stiu Favlio...Momentan nimic... Trebuie sa il prindem si pe cel de al treilea si dupaia vedem."  
"Cel de a treilea?"  
"Si..Era un papa lapte care se ascundea in spatele astora. Tremura ca un soarece ud."  
"Hm.."  
Romano cand auzi ca a fost facut papa lapte si soarece ud s-a enervat. A luat pistolul si s-a indreptat usor in spatele celor doi. S-a miscat atat de incet incat nu a dat nimic de banuit. Totusi era cat pe aci sa fie prins deoarece cand Spania a observat ca Romano era in spatele celor doi era gata sa strige 'Roma~~' dar s-a abtinut cand a inteles ce vroia Romano sa faca. Romano i-a facut semne sa se uite in locul in care era securea . Asa a prins Spania ideea.  
Fara sa mai stea pe ganduri Romano ii ciocneste pe cei doi in cap si din vina loviturii a fost foarte usor sa ii si tranteasca pe jos. Luciano si Favlio au ajuns intr-o secunda pe jos si in fata lor cineva cu un pistol indreptat spre ei.  
"Se pare ca pustiu a prins curaj. In padure alerga cat il tineau picioarele. Pacat totusi ca nu am avut tinta buna cu gloantele alea."  
"Ai grija ce zici! Eu sunt ala cu pistolul indreptat asupra ta"  
In timpul acestei discutii Spania fugi repede si isi lua securea in timp ce Anglia iesi din casa cu o viteza uimitoare. Vroia sa se intoarca cat mai repede cu solutia pentru inchiderea portalului ala. Anglia trecu atat de repedee incat nu il observa pe Italia care se indrepta cantand spre casa Spaniei.  
Intre timp in casa Romano si Luciano isi creau nervi unu altuia Favlio statea si se uita la cei doi si Spania statea in positie de atac. La orice miscare gresita pe care ar fi facut-o Luciano si Favlio, Spania imediat ar fi sarit sa il apere cu orice pret pe Romano.  
Deodata se aude usa si toti isi indreapta privirea asupra ei. Pe usa intra Italia cu un zabet larg .  
"Hey! Fratello!" Italia desigur ca nu s-a uitat in jurul sau si singurul lucru care a trebuit sa il vada era fratele sai care odata ce l-a zarit cu ochii a sarit pe el sa il ia in brate si pana la urma cazut pe jos amandoi.  
"Veneciano! Idiotule! Sa vezi ce am sa iti fac!"

* * *

Am interziat exagerat de mult cu capitolul asta...Imi cer mi si milioane de scuze.  
Capitolul urmator nu ma astept sa il pun prea drevreme deoarece joi si vineri am evaluarile nationale. "I'm very happy"


	6. Rolurile se inverseaza

Romano il impinge pe fratele sau. Cum se facea oare ca exact in momentul lui de glorie trebuia sa apara Veneciano sa strice totul? Oricum asta nu mai era important acuma deoarece Luciano si Flavio ( pentru cei care nu si-au dat seama: Luciano e 2p!Italia si Flavio e 2p!Romano. Ps. Am ales sa folosesc aici o versiune mai putin populara a lui 2p!Romano deoarece versiunea aia mai populara era mult mai greu de pus in aceasta poveste.. :P ) imediat ce au vazut ca Romano a scapat pistolul din mana cand a cazut , s-au ridicat in picioare si practic rolurile sau inversat. Acum Romano si Italia erau pe jos si Flavio si Luciano erau in picioare indreptand arme spre cei doi neajutorati. Sau cel putin asa credeau ei fiindca se vede ca au uitat ca in camera acea se mai afla inca si Spania. Cand Luciano vroia sa apese pe tragaci Spania imediat arunca pistolul cu ajutorul securei. Imediat Flavio scoase un alt pistol de nicaieri si il indrepta spre Romano.  
"Arunca arma acum sau trag"  
Spania cand auzi nu a mai stat pe ganduri si a lasat jos securea. Nu putea sa riste viata lui Romano. Intre timp Luciano se aproprie de Spania si il ameninta cu cutitele.  
Din cate se vedea nu mai era nici o sansa de scapare. Tot ce puteau sa mai spere e ca Anglia o sa vina inainte ca cineva sa fie ranit.  
Flavio si Luciano au inceput sa sopteasca ceva intre ei. Romano a observat ca pistolul care i-a cazut cand l-a impins Veneciano era la o distanta de aproape un metru de el. Isi intinse mana spre pistol si spre fericire lui cei doi erau prea ocupati susotind ca sa il observe. Dupa ce lua pistolul in mana ii sopteste lui Veneciano ceva.  
"Vezi pistolul ala care ii la aruncat din mana Spania?"  
"Si"  
"Bine.. Fa cum iti zic eu. Eu am sa le atrag atentia tu te duci intre timp ei pistolul ala. Incearca sa nu il scapi din mana ca stiu ca tie tie frica de arme. Ok?  
"Si.." Veneciano nu era convins ca putea sa faca cerinta dar macar vroia sa incerce. Totusi il uimea faptul ca fratele sau era curajos uneori. De cele mai multe ori era un papa lapte ca si el.  
Romano se ridica in picioare.  
"Hey bastardo! " Romano i-a atras atentia lui Flavio si asa Italia a fugit spre pistol.  
In timp ce Italia lua pistolul in maini destul de greu deoarece nu mai putea de frica Romano il injura pe Flavio.  
Italia ii facu un semn subtil lui Romano si asa fratele sau mai mare a scos din buzunar pistolul sau si Italia l-a indreptat spre cel din mana sa spre Luciano.  
"Acum voi doi tampitilor mai bine nu ati ridica nici un deget deoarece la singura miscare facuta unul din noi va trage!" Striga Romano.  
Din nefericire Romano a uitat un lucru, Luciano inca mai avea cutitele indreptate spre Spania si in plus nu parea atat de prost incat sa ii fie frica ca Italia o sa traga avand in vedere ca deabea daca tinea arma de foc in mana.  
"Eu nu as fi atat de sigur de asta." Si zicand asta Luciano face o zgarietura destul de vizibila pe gatul Spaniei.  
Romano s-a panicat. Ar fi indreptat el pistolul spre Luciano dar Flavio imediat ar fi prins curaj si ar fi facut ceva. Orice miscare care ii venea in minte putea avea un efect rau si un efect bun. Era mai greu decat la un joc de sah.  
Spania a vazut ca Romano era in lipsa de idei si parea foarte stresat de situatia in care se aflau acum cu totii, asa ca s-a gandit ca daca ar reusi sa il puna pe Luciano la pamant si sa ii ia cutitele ar fi mult mai usor. Fara sa stea pe ganduri Spania ii da un pumn in fata si un genunchi in stomac. Luciano scapa automat cutitele din mana si cade pe jos. Daca lovitura in stomac era putin mai puternica acum ar fi scuipat sange.  
Spania ia securea de pe jos si o indreapta spre Luciano.  
Italia vazand ca totul e sub control arunca pistolul din mana usurat.  
Imediat intra in casa Anglia cu potiunea aia blestemata sa se sparga in cel mai rau moment.  
"Baga-tii repede inapoi in oglinda."  
Romano si Spania ii imping in oglinda unde intra de parca ar fi fost o simpla usa. Anglia desfacu sticluta si turna lichidul mov pe oglinda. Oglinda isi revine la normal de parca nimic nu s-ar fi intamplat.  
"Acum nu o sa se mai intoarca inapoi asa-i?"  
"Doar daca o sa mai existe vreun idiot care sa deschida portalul." ii raspunse Anglia Spaniei.  
"Uh...Ce experienta groaznica..."  
"Roma~~ Dar te-ai descurcat foarte bine! Nu stiam ca poti fi atat de curajos"  
"Taci! Fac orice vreau cand si unde vreau. Daca am chef sa fiu curajos am sa fiu curajos! Daca nu, nu!"  
"Ve~ Fratello~ Dar nu e prima data cand o faci pe eroul. Mai ti minte cand Spania era bolnav si tu-"  
Romano ii acoperi gura fratelui sau.  
"Cazzo! Taci dracului din gura!"  
"Romano~ Nu e frumos sa vorbesti urat cu fratele tau."  
"Taci si tu pana nu iti dau una!"  
"Eu am sa plec.." Anglia iesi din casa deoarece era enervant de cei trei.  
Intr-un final Italia pleca si el acasa dupa ce l-a certat ogramada fratele lui si Romano a mai ramas la Spania fiindca s-a suparat pe Veneciano.

* * *

A durat atat de mult sa pun acest capitol deoarece am uitat de el :/ Cum am reusit sa uit habar nu am. Mi-am amintit subit cand am ajuns acasa dupa petrecerea cu colegi pentru sfarsitul anului... Am media generala 9, 43... Anul trecut am avut-o mai mare... De la anul ma apuc sa invat calumea:P Oricum saptamanile viitoare o sa pun o noua poveste :D Am o idee in cap de cateva saptamani dar nu am scris-o inca...  
Ps. Italia vorbea despre o intamplare care s-a intamplat in "_In Just Two Minutes, You Can Grasp The Exterior Of The European Economy" _ Unde Romano a batut singur Mafia doar ca sa il salveze pe Spania.


End file.
